wayback to a happiness
by Kimmberly
Summary: "Apa kau punya modus lain kemari? Selain meminta makan?"/"Aku tidak menyangka tetanggaku secantik kau, kalau begini aku bisa sering-sering kemari,"/"Aku tidak baik-baik saja... Perasaanku sakit," /pair:seiring berjalannya cerita/some character may OOC/don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Sampai hari ini, Itachi masih penasaran dengan gadis bersurai merah muda di hadapannya. Ia menatap dengan heran, hidup jauh dari orang tua -lebih tepatnya menolak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya- dan masih banyak hal lain yang menakjubkan dari gadis ini. Bahkan setelah hidup sekian lama bersamanya, Itachi masih tidak dapat memahami jalan pikirannya. Gadis ini penuh dengan misteri. Namun, perlahan-lahan separuh kartunya mulai terbuka. Awal kehadiran Itachi yang di tolaknya, mulai bisa di terima dan sejak saat itulah, cerita tentang perjalanan hidup gadis itu terkuak.

.

.

"Haruno-_sama_, ini _ocha_ anda," pemuda beriris _onyx_ menyodorkan sebuah gelas keramik berisikan cairan hangat.

"_Hai'_, _arigatou_ Itachi_-nii_," gadis bermarga Haruno -Haruno Sakura lebih tepatnya- itu menyambut uluran gelas _ocha_, sesaat ia menghirup aroma uap lalu mengecap rasanya perlahan. Itachi berdiri di samping tempat gadis itu duduk, bahasa tubuhnya siaga, jikalau gadis itu akan memerintahkannya akan sesuatu.

"Duduklah Itachi-_nii_," arah pandangan _emerald_ Sakura menunjuk salah satu kursi kayu di depannya,"Kau pasangan minum tehku hari ini,"

"_Hai'_ Haruno-_sama_,"

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku Haruno dengan embel-embel _sama_ itu, berhenti bersikap formal Itachi-_nii_,"

"_Hai' hai'_ Sakura-_chan_," Itachi tersenyum yang di balas senyuman kecil dari Sakura. Badannya bergerak ke arah kursi kayu yang kosong. _Onyx_ kelamnya memandangi semburat oranye langit sore, sementara gadis itu asyik menyeruput _ocha_ hangat.

"Apa kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumah?" Ujar Itachi memulai percakapan. Setelahnya terdengar hela napas singkat dari lawan bicaranya, entah karena habis menenggak _ocha_ atau alasan lainnya.

"Tidak Itachi-_nii_. Apa ayah menyuruhmu untuk memaksaku pulang?"

Ia menggeleng,"Tidak, tidak. Haruno-_sama_ tidak pernah sekalipun menyuruhmu pulang. Ini hanyalah sekedar pertanyaanku saja Sakura-_chan_,"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan hidupku yang sekarang,"

Keduanya terdiam. Itachi mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja di lontarkan Sakura. Lagi-lagi, Sakura masih belum bisa melupakan masalah itu, masalah keluarganya yang rumit. Dan lagi-lagi, karena pria itu...

"_Ne_, Itachi-_nii_, aku sudah lelah dengan masalah perjodohan atau percintaan ini. Aku sudah lelah... Tolong katakan pada ayah untuk berhenti menjodohkanku dengan pria manapun," ucapnya sendu. Sakura memang sangat sering menerima bertumpuk-tumpuk foto dari berbagai model pria pilihan ayahnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan agar Sakura melupakan masalah itu.

Dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, Itachi memandangi Sakura. Gadis itu sudah banyak berubah setelah meninggalkan rumah. Rambut yang dulunya pendek kini di biarkan panjang dan bergelombang, poni belah tengahnya juga di biarkan panjang, rambut merah mudanya sedikit di ikat di tengah kepala, sisanya di biarkan tergerai. Sikapnya juga mengalami banyak perubahan, kini ia lebih senang diam daripada membuang kata-kata tak berarti. Dulu ia ceria, sekarang ia menjadi lembut. Khas wanita dewasa. Sekiranya itu semua adalah penuturan dari tuan Haruno -ayah Sakura pernah sekali mengunjungi putrinya-, Itachi hanya bisa mengira-ngira dalam mengukur perubahannya, juga setelah membandingkan foto lama gadis itu dengan yang sekarang.

"Baiklah Sakura-_chan_. Ku rasa sekarang waktunya kau makan malam,"

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursi tempatnya bersantai lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk menuntun nona mudanya masuk ke dalam.

"Terima kasih Itachi-_nii_. Dan ah, Ku rasa kau harus memotong rambut panjangmu itu," Sakura mengeluarkan sedikit candaan dengan nada lembut saat mereka mulai masuk ke dalam rumah,"Supaya kau terlihat seperti pria tulen,"

Itachi merespon dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"Apa aku terlihat seperti wanita?"

Sakura mengangguk,"Itu karena kuncirmu itu Itachi-_nii_, dan lagi kau harus menghilangkan keriput di bawah kedua matamu itu," tangan mungilnya membentuk garis tepat di bawah mata, ia berusaha menirukan seperti apa yang tercetak di wajah Itachi,"Aku punya krim untuk menghilangkannya, kau harus pakai ya,"

Belum sempat menolak, Sakura terlebih dulu melesat masuk kedalam kamar untuk mengambil salah satu krim. Lalu kembali dengan menenteng sebuah kantong kecil, ia menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

"Aku pulang ya Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah menyalakan _security alarm_, kalau ada apa-apa langsung hubungi aku, jangan buka pintu pada orang tak di kenal, kalau kau lapar tinggal hangatkan makanan yang ku buat tadi,"

"_Hai' hai'_ Itachi-_nii_, kau ini pengawal yang cerewet," gurau Sakura, kemudian di balas dengan dengusan napas kecil. Itachi di tugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi 24 jam, tapi sayang Itachi tidak bisa memantau sesiaga itu. Sakura menolak untuk tinggal bersama Itachi, dengan alasan tidak ingin menjadi bahan gunjingan para tetangga. Alhasil Itachi mencarikannya apartemen teraman dengan peralatan keamanan tercanggih. Lagipula ia juga tinggal tidak seberapa jauh dari _flat_ Sakura.

"Beristirahatlah, _Jaa_."

"_Jaa_ Itachi-_nii_, jangan lupa memakai krimnya," senyum kecil terpampang jelas di wajah Sakura, sebelum menutup kembali pintu.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang pria berumur terlarut dalam pikirannya. Berada dalam sebuah ruangan besar, hanya seorang diri tentu dapat membuat dirinya merenung. Ia menerawang jauh dari balik jendela ruangan yang kelihatannya merupakan ruang kerjanya, terlihat dari banyaknya rak-rak buku, juga meja dan kursi beroda nan empuk standar untuk bekerja. Gurat lelah terpampang jelas di wajah pria itu, lembaran-lembaran kertas masih berserakan di meja pertanda ia belum menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaannya. Saking terhanyutnya ia, bunyi pintu sekalipun tidak di hiraukan. Seorang wanita berparas anggun masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan lengkap bersama isinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang?" Wanita itu berujar pelan, ia mendekat ke arah meja, lalu meletakkan secangir minuman hangat, bisa di lihat dari kepulan uapnya.

Pria itu masih menerawang, meski begitu suara istrinya tentu sudah di dengarnya,"Sakura kecil kita Mebuki..."

Mebuki terdiam sejenak di seberang meja, tak seberapa lama ia mulai mendekat ke suaminya, merangkul pundak tegap itu, berusaha membagi perhatian. Ia tahu suaminya merasa bersalah, kenyataannya ia yang sangat tersiksa atas kepergian putri tercinta.

"Suatu saat dia pasti akan kembali ke rumah ini,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note :**

**Ini adalah ide mendadak muncul. Dan mendadak di ketik oleh author. Meskipun bertebaran kegajean dari fic ini. Tapi silahkan di nikmati.**

**Rencana fic ini akan cepat saja di tamatkan, kalau fic always be my baby author gatau ya sampe brp chap. Nnti kita tggu saja, hohohoo.**

**Pair akan author pikirkan, reader mgkn bisa ngasih saran?**

**Oh ya, kalau boleh tau ada yg penggemar chrono cross? Soalnya sy suka sekali game itu.**

**Sekian,**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suara-suara dari luar membangunkan Sakura dari tidur lelapnya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding polos, kemudian menggeliat dalam selimut. Masih jam 7 pagi dan sudah ada yang melakukan kegiatan di dapur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi? Hanya dia satu-satunya yang memegang kartu cadangan _flat_ Sakura, jadi ia bisa leluasa keluar masuk tanpa harus repot-repot berurusan dengan _security alarm_. Di tambah membuat sarapan termasuk kedalam daftar tugasnya. Ya, Itachi memang pengawal multitalenta. Sakura kembali memejamkan mata, tempat pembaringannya masih terasa sangat nyaman sehingga membuatnya enggan untuk bangkit, baru ia akan kembali tidur, perutnya mulai berbunyi. Akhirnya dengan teramat sangat terpaksa, ia lekas pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah menyusun piring serta menata makanan di atas meja. Aroma masakan menguar dan memenuhi udara di ruangan itu. Usai membersihkan diri, Sakura menguap sambil berjalan ke arah ruang makan.

"_Ohayou_ Haruno-_sama_,"

Langkahnya terhenti tepat di samping pemuda yang notabene adalah pengawalnya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu Itachi-_nii_," _emerald_nya masih memandangi makanan yang di jejerkan, merasa puas baru ia menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ekspresi keterkejutan memenuhi wajah cantiknya,"Rambutmu terlihat lebih bagus seperti ini Itachi-_nii_, dan..." Sakura menyentuh kedua pipi pemuda itu, agaknya membuat pemuda yang di sentuh barusan sedikit merona,"Aku tidak menyangka efek krim yang ku berikan padamu bekerja secepat ini," Sakura tidak dapat menutupi rasa keterkejutannya.

"Haruno-_sama_ say-"

"Ayo kita sarapan," potong Sakura. Pertama karena ia sudah kelaparan, kedua Itachi tidak berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan formal itu lagi. Gadis manis itu sudah duduk manis, rasanya ia sudah tidak sabar untuk sarapan.

"Kau menunggu apa Itachi-_nii_? Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama, jangan membantah,"

"_Hai'_ Haru-"

"Sakura, Itachi-_nii_" gadis itu sedikit heran dengan tingkah Itachi,"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu,"

"_Hai'_" pemuda yang di panggil itu mengangguk paham, lalu menarik kursi di hadapannya. Merekapun memulai sarapan dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan ringan dalam pengambilan keputusan 'siapa yang membersihkan meja makan' Sakura terpaksa mengalah karena pengawalnya itu dengan ngototnya melarang Sakura menyentuh peralatan-peralatan makan yang kotor itu.

"Sakura-_san_, ini sudah menjadi tugas saya,"

Begitulah kalimat yang di lontarkan Itachi, hal itu juga membuat Sakura menaikkan alis, kedua alisnya saking terheran-heran. Apakah pengaruh krim itu ikut mempengaruhi kerja otak? Karena sikap Itachi sungguh berubah, selama 2 tahun Sakura mengenalnya, tidak pernah sekalipun pemuda itu menyebutnya dengan menggunakan panggilan _-san_.

KRING! KRING!

Telepon rumah berdering membuyarkan kesadaran Sakura, ia bergegas mengangkat gagang telepon lalu menyahut,"_Moshi-moshi_. Aa, _kaa-san_, ya aku baik-baik saja... Tentu, Itachi-_nii_ sedang membereskan peralatan makan. Aa, _daijoubu kaa-san_. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan _otou-san_. Tidak _kaa-_! Ah, _Ohayou_... _otou-san_... _Iie_... Aku... Tidak mau. Tidak _otou-san_," Sakura menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya walau masih berujar lembut, hal itu membuat pemuda yang tengah mencuci mengerling ke arahnya,"_Hai'_, aku sedang sibuk _otou-san_, _jaa_..." Ia meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya semula. Raut wajah Sakura sedikit berubah, ia menjadi sedikit sendu.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" Pengawal Sakura berambut biru gelap itu sudah selesai mencuci, kini ia mengeringkan tangan pada _apron_ yang di kenakannya.

"Dia... Akan segera menikah Itachi_-nii_. Ayah menyuruhku kembali,"

"..."

Pikiran gadis bersurai merah muda itu berkecamuk, _emerald_nya bersinar memelas. Seakan memohon pada siapapun untuk menghentikkan waktu, bahkan jika bisa, ia ingin memutarbalikkan waktu. Tolong, perasaan ini sangat menyakitkkan. Betapapun ia mencoba melupakan segalanya, pada akhirnya kenyataan selalu tak ingin berada di pihaknya. Ia kembali berujar, menumpahkan segala isi hatinya, karena ia tahu dari dulu hanya Itachi yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan Itachi-_nii_? Aku bahkan sudah berubah demi dia..." Ekspresi Sakura berubah seperti sedang menahan sakit, agaknya sang pengawal sedikit berjengit, ia mendekati majikannya, menahan kedua lengan mungil itu. Pikiran Sakura kalut, ia langsung memeluk tubuh tegap di hadapannya,

"Sakura-_san_, aku bukan Itachi-_nii_,"

"Kau bicara apa?" Mendengar suara _baritone_ beserta maknanya, mau tak mau Sakura mendongakkan kepala, menatap sepasang_ onyx_ legam mencari kebohongan dan perbedaan. Tidak ada yang berbeda, itu _onyx_ hitam milik Itachi-_nii_, rambut berwarna sama kecuali modelnya yang berbeda. Semuanya sama persis. Hanya saja tidak ada lagi kerutan di bawah mata.

"Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

Chap 2 UP!

**Queen Devil**, makasih reviewnya. Saya ganti deh tanda serunya. Hehe. Happy reading minna

Review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Dua pasang mata saling bertatapan, _onyx_ dan _emerald_. Kedua insan berbeda jenis itu duduk berhadapan, iris _emerald_ menatap Sasuke dengan lembut tapi ada maksud interogasi yang tersirat.

"Jadi... Kau adalah adik Itachi-_nii_?"

"Hai'"

"Dan Itachi-_nii_ menyuruhmu menggantikannya?"

.

.

_**Sepulangnya dari flat Sakura, Itachi berjalan dengan malas ke arah flat miliknya. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu, dan di tembok kanannya terdapat ukiran marga Uchiha yang tertoreh rapi. Ia menggesek kartu untuk membuka pintu flatnya. Begitu masuk, pemuda itu melepaskan sepatu yang sedaritadi melekat pada kedua kakinya sementara ia juga membiarkan pintu di belakangnya menutup dan terkunci dengan sendirinya. Suasana gelap berubah menjadi terang benderang ketika Itachi meletakkan kartu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuka pintu pada sebuah kotak kecil di dinding, membuat semua lampu serta pendingin ruangan menyala dengan otomatis.**_

_**"Okaeri," sebuah suara berat menyapa Itachi yang kini tengah menggantung mantel. Ia terkejut kemudian spontan berbalik dan siaga, pasalnya ia hanya tinggal seorang diri dalam flat itu, kalau-kalau ada maling di dalam flatnya, mungkin lebih tepatnya maling bodoh yang menyapa pemilik rumah tempatnya mencuri. Hantu di minuskan karena tentu saja Uchiha -seluruh Uchiha- tidak percaya dengan hal-hal tabu, dan tidak nyata semacam itu.**_

_**"Otouto?" Dan setelah melihat sosok yang menyapanya, Itachi jadi semakin terkejut. Retinanya menangkap gambaran seorang pemuda berwajah sepertinya tanpa kerutan di wajah dan rambut mencuat ke belakang, lalu mengirim informasi itu ke otaknya, menit berikutnya, informasi itu di cerna dengan lama. Mungkin otaknya sedang memilih ingin bereaksi pada keterkejutan atau menggali memori tentang pemuda di depannya ini. **_

_**"Berhentilah bengong dan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu baka aniiki. Mana sapaan untuk adikmu yang tampan ini?" Orang yang mengaku sebagai adik Itachi tersebut mengeluarkan senyum juga cengengesan dalam waktu bersamaan.**_

_**Kini Itachi mulai tersadar. Ia membalas perkataan adiknya, ia juga memberi pelukan selamat datang pada adik yang sudah lama tidak ia temui,"Baka otouto,"**_

_**"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu nii-san? Kau makin jarang pulang kerumah,"**_

_**"Seperti biasa. Aku harus menjaga seorang tuan putri yang cantik," Itachi bergerak mengambil dua gelas bening dan sebotol champagne,"Dan apa yang membawamu jauh-jauh ke Suna?" Gelas kosong itu mulai berisi cairan yang di tuangkan dari botol berwarna hijau, begitu penuh Itachi meletakkan kembali botol champagne itu, meninggalkannya begitu saja di atas counter. Ia membawa kedua gelas berisikan champagne, lalu menyodorkannya pada sang adik yang juga mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambilnya.**_

_**"Otou-san menyuruhmu kembali ke Konoha,"**_

_**"Dalam rangka?"**_

_**"Kemerdekaan. Nii-san, semakin lama kau berada di Suna kepintaranmu semakin berkurang,"**_

_**"Aku serius baka,"**_

_**Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya,"Tentu meneruskan bisnisnya. Otou-san menagih janjimu. Jangan mengulur waktu terus nii-san,"**_

_**Itachi menghela napas. Ayahnya memang orang yang kemauannya harus di turuti, terlalu tegas dan terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Ia menyeruput cairan yang berada dalam gelas bening di genggamannya,"Aku ingin kau menggantikanku Sasuke, kau kan tahu aku tidak ingin menjadi pengusaha,"**_

_**"Tidak aniiki. Ayah ingin kau yang jadi penerusnya, bukan aku. Lagipula aku senang otou-san memberikanku kebebasan," Sasuke mengangkat gelasnya tinggi-tinggi, menikmati kilau sinar dari cairan yang di terpa cahaya lampu, ia menyenderkan badannya di sofa,"Dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi penerus ayah? Apa kau berniat menikah dengan nona mudamu itu?"**_

_**Itachi tersenyum lembut,"Baka,"**_

_**KRING! KRING!**_

_**Bunyi telepon membuyarkan pembicaraan duo bersaudara tersebut.**_

_**"Itu pasti dari otou-san," ujar Sasuke sambil menenggak minumannya,**_

_**Itachi bangkit dari tempat duduk, tangan kekarnya mengangkat gagang telepon berwarna hitam legam.**_

_**"Moshi-moshi,"**_

_**"Apakah Sasuke sudah sampai di sana?"**_

_**"Ya otou-san,"**_

_**"Ia sudah menyampaikan pesanku?"**_

_**"Sudah otou-san,"**_

_**"Besok kau langsung terbang ke Konoha,"**_

_**"Hai' otousan,"**_

_**KLEK.**_

_**Seseorang di seberang sana terlebih dulu menutup telepon. Itachi kembali menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya, lagi dan lagi ia menghela napas berat. Fugaku Uchiha, ya, siapa yang tidak mengenal Fugaku Uchiha? Pebisnis tersukses se-Hi dan hampir menguasai seluruh pasaran. Sosok paruh baya itu adalah orang yang tegas, kemauannya tidak terbantah, ayah yang hebat -mungkin juga keras kepala, kepala rumah tangga yang menyayangi keluarganya. Itachi tidak bisa tawar-menawar lagi dengan ayahnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk kembali suatu hari nanti, melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya, dan kini Fugaku Uchiha menagih janjinya. Yah, mau tak mau.**_

_**"Ayah tidak setuju dengan pekerjaanmu sebagai pengawal,"**_

_**"Aku tahu. Aku akan kembali ke Konoha besok. Sasuke, aku punya permintaan,"**_

_**"Apa?"**_

_**"Tolong gantikan aku sebagai pengawal Sakura,"**_

_**"Kau gila?! Aku? Menjadi pengawal? Tidak, tidak, lagipula otou-san pasti tidak akan setuju,"**_

_**"Bukankah kau bilang otou-san memberimu kebebasan? Dengar, dia putri keluarga Haruno. Aku sudah di utus untuk menjaganya sampai ia kembali ke rumah, jadi tidak mungkin aku mengundurkan diri begitu saja,"**_

_**"Kalau begitu pulangkan saja dia," Sasuke mati-matian menolak untuk menggantikan jabatan kakak laki-lakinya itu,**_

_**"Kalau bisa aku sudah memulangkannya dari dulu baka!"**_

_**"Aku tidak mau menjadi pengasuhnya!"**_

_**Itachi menepuk jidat,"Astaga... Kau hanya menjadi pengawal, kau bertugas menjaganya!"**_

_**"Lalu?"**_

_**"Dan... Menyiapkan seluruh kebutuhannya," dengan enggan Itachi berujar, rasanya tidak ada perbedaan antara pekerjaannya menjadi pengawal dengan pengasuh.**_

_**"Apa bedanya dengan pengasuh?"**_

_**"Dia bukan anak kecil dan kau tidak perlu menyuapinya. Sudahlah, intinya kau harus menggantikanku, dia gadis baik dan dewasa. Kau pasti akan betah bersamanya. Kau hanya perlu memperlakukannya seperti putri, karena kau pengawalnya,"**_

.

.

.

.

"Ya Sakura-_san_," dari awal Sasuke melihat gadis bersurai merah muda yang duduk di depannya ini, ia hampir membenarkan ucapan kakaknya. Gadis bernama Sakura ini benar cantik dan terlihat dewasa.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah Uchiha-_san_,"

"Eh?" Sasuke tidak mengerti,

"Kau bisa berhenti jadi pengawalku. Nanti akan ku beritahu pada ayah tentang Itachi-_nii_,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau butuh pengawal?"

"Tidak... Tidak, aku hanya ingin pengawalku Itachi-_nii_ seorang,"

Ini artinya... Ia di tolak mentah-mentah?

"Aku menggantikan _aniiki_ untuk menjaga anda nona, sampai tugasnya selesai," Sasuke menekankan bahwa ia adalah saudara dari seorang Itachi yang menjadi pengawalnya, dan meyakinkan ia bisa menggantikan posisi itu dengan baik, bahkan lebih baik dari kakaknya mungkin?

"Kapan tugasnya akan selesai?"

"Eng... Sampai anda mau pulang ke rumah,"

"Kalau begitu kau memang harus berhenti dari pekerjaan ini,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini adalah tugas yang tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Aku tidak mau pulang ke rumah. Ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktumu," Sakura menolak dengan halus. Jujur, ia merasa tidak enak untuk memberhentikan pengawal barunya ini, hanya saja, ia memang tidak bisa jika bukan Itachi yang menjadi pengawalnya.

"Kau bahkan belum melihat kemampuanku," pemuda berambut _emo_ itu memajukkan badannya, mendekat ke arah meja, sementara Sakura masih betah menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"Aku sudah melihat. Sarapannya sangat enak," sarapan buatan Sasuke memang sangat enak, jika di bandingkan Itachi yang hanya bisa memasak makanan-makanan tradisional Jepang. Sasuke sanggup memasak berbagai jenis makanan bahkan dari luar negara sekalipun. Sakura harus mengancungkan jempol untuk hal yang satu ini.

"Beri aku kesempatan. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan _nii-san_,"

"... Baiklah, tapi hanya sampai Itachi-_nii_ kembali,"

"Bagaimana kalau dia tidak kembali?"

Pertanyaan yang sulit, tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Apakah pemuda ini harus selalu berada dengannya? Selamanya? Dan bukan Itachi-_nii_? Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran Itachi. Kalau Itachi tidak ada, kemana tempatnya berkeluh-kesah?

**TING TONG!**

Bunyi bel pintu mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, Sakura harus mengakui ia sangat berterima kasih pada tamu yang telah memencet bel di luar sana.

**BUK BUK BUK!**

Um... Sepertinya mereka kedatangan tamu yang _anarkis_. Tidak ada lagi bunyi bel terdengar, seseorang memukul pintu dengan tidak sabaran, membuat Sakura sedikit ngeri.

"Biar aku yang buka," sebagai pengawal tentu saja _pion_ yang maju dulu kan? Tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang Ratu terlebih dulu melawan musuh. Sasuke semakin dekat ke arah pintu, dan bunyi gedoran masih terdengar, malah lebih jelas. Ia memencet tombol-tombol di sebelah pintu, lalu berbicara,

"Siapa di luar sana?"

"Ukh... To-Tolong aku..." Suara laki-laki menyahut pertanyaan Sasuke. Kembali ia menekan tombol-tombol yang tertera, lalu muncullah sebuah gambar di layar _monitor_, gambar keadaan di luar sana. Terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut coklat memukul-mukul pintu dengan tangan kanannya, tangan lainnya memegangi perutnya,"Tolong aku... Aku... Ergh!" Wajahnya meringis kesakitan, ia sudah tidak lagi mengacau di pintu, yang ada ia memegangi perut dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke! Tolong dia!"

"Mungkin dia orang jahat yang sedang berakting," ucap Sasuke. Iris _onyx_nya terus menonton pergerakan orang dari _monitor_ itu.

"Dia sedang terluka!" _Emerald_ Sakura juga memandangi _monitor_ yang sama. Ia menangkup kedua tangan di depan mulut, tak tega.

**BRUK!**

Pertahanan pemuda itu hilang. Tidak ada lagi rintihan kesakitan, ia pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke!" Mendengar namanya di panggil, pemuda itu berbalik. Ia mendapati raut kecemasan di wajah Sakura. Dan tanpa banyak bantahan lagi, ia bergegas keluar menolong orang itu. Sesuai dengan yang tergambar di _monitor_, orang itu pingsan dengan menelungkup di lantai. Pertama-tama Sasuke mengecek keadaan sekitar, kalau-kalau orang itu adalah penjahat yang sedang berakting dan membawa teman, nihil... Sekelilingnya aman. Ia juga memeriksa seluruh tubuh pemuda itu, tapi pemuda itu bersih, tidak ada senjata atau peralatan berbahaya lainnya. Sasuke mengecek bagian tubuh yang sedaritadi di pegangi ketika merintih, apakah ada luka atau tidak, Sasuke tidak menemukan adanya bekas pukulan atau tusukan di daerah perutnya, mungkin penyakit organ di dalamnya. Ia memapah pemuda itu masuk ke dalam, karena tidak mungkin ia membiarkannya tergelatak bak mayat tepat di depan apartemen Sakura pula, yang nantinya bisa memicu masalah.

"Sasuke dia kenapa?" Gadis itu mulai panik begitu melihat Sasuke memapah seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri dan membaringkannya di sofa.

"Entahlah," pandangan mereka tertuju pada sosok di sofa itu, Sasuke bergaya seolah-olah menganalisis sesuatu. Raut wajah mereka serius,"Mungkin ia terluka dalam, atau punya penyakit parah, atau-"

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note :**

**Ide sedang mengalir! LOL.**

**Rose Whitersky, **terima kasih reviewnya :)

Apakah chap ini sudah mulai panjang?

Review :3


	4. Chapter 4

**KRUYUKK.**

Suara perut kelaparan mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Barang sebentar Sasuke dan Sakura bertatapan, kemudian berbalik memandangi pria yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya. Sedikit demi sedikit kelopak matanya mulai terbuka.

"U... Ugh... Aku... Aku belum makan sejak kemarin lusa,"

Seandainya mereka bisa jatuh dengan tidak elit, mungkin mereka akan lakukan itu sekarang.

"Sasuke," Sakura menatap pengawalnya penuh isyarat, di balas dengan anggukan. Ia pun ngeluyur dan pergi ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kau tinggal di sebelah _flat_ ini?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan, di sampingnya duduk gadis merah muda yang juga sama-sama memandangi orang kelaparan di depan mereka ini. Pemuda itu mengangguk, ada dua buah tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Dengan sangat lahap ia menyantap seluruh makanan yang tersaji. Dan ini sudah ke sekian kalinya ia meminta nasi lagi.

"Akhu tfethangga khalian... _Nomnomnom*_,"

Baiklah, sekarang semuanya mulai jelas dan masuk akal. Pemuda berambut coklat bertato ini adalah tetangga -dia tinggal tepat di sebelah _flat_- Sakura, seusia dia dan majikannya, bekerja paruh waktu, belum menerima gaji bulan ini tapi tabungannya habis dua hari yang lalu. Berasal dari Konoha, artinya dia dan pemuda itu sekampung halaman.

"Kalian suami-istri?" Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Tidak ingin yang lain menyadari semburatnya, Sasuke memalingkan wajah, sementara pemuda itu masih menyumpit masuk nasi ke dalam mulutnya, tapi sepasang manik hitamnya memandangi Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Kami bukan pasangan suami-istri, dia adik pengawalku," jawab Sakura lembut,

"Kau punya pengawal? Apakah kau seseorang terkenal, kaya, dan semacamnya? Atau jangan-jangan putri Kazekage?" Pemuda itu berhenti menyuapi makanannya, ia bertanya dengan penuh antusias. Sakura cuma bisa tersenyum tipis,"Aku hanya putri dari seorang ayah yang _protektif_,"

Benar kan? Jauh dari rumah membuat Haruno Kizashi menjadi _overprotektif_ pada anak gadisnya, makanya ia mengirim pengawal, padahal ia sudah menolaknya,

"Apa kau punya modus lain kemari? Selain meminta makan?" _Onyx_ milik Sasuke meneliti seseorang yang di anggapnya mencurigakan itu. Mulai sebatas perut karena terhalangi meja, hingga ujung rambutnya. "Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu _flat_ kami? Bukan yang lain?"

"Aku mencium aroma lezat tadi pagi, aroma surgawi. Ohh..." Tiba-tiba pemuda aneh itu menerawang, membayangkan bau-bauan dari sarapan yang di buat Sasuke,"Jadilah aku datang ke sini," kembali mengedikkan bahunya, dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda.

"Ah," pemuda itu berujar lagi, menampakkan giginya dan Sakura yakin tadi ia baru saja melihat ada dua taring di sana. Tapi ia menolak imajinasi negatifnya, jaman modern ini tidak ada yang namanya _vampire_, maupun _dracula_, apapun jenisnya,"Aku tidak menyangka tetanggaku secantik kau, kalau begini aku bisa sering-sering kemari," ia nyengir dengan lebarnya, deretan giginya terlihat jelas. Benar! Ada dua taring di sana. Sasuke tak habis pikir bisa-bisanya pemuda ini menggombal, menjijikkan. Dia dan Sakura baru saja bertemu, tapi dengan spontannya berbicara seperti itu, cih! Pasti Sakura akan merona, atau salah tingkah sambil ber-kyaa -kyaa mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di udara seperti wanita pada umumnya. Meleset, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan jauh berbeda, Sakura hanya menanggapi dengan tenang, tidak lupa menampakkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Akhirnya oh akhirnya, pemuda ini selesai makan juga, Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menunggunya kembali ke kandang.

"Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba membungkukkan badan, setidaknya di depan penyelamatnya dia harus menunjukkan tata krama.

"Haruno Sakura," Sakura ikut membungkukkan badan pula,

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke," yang satu ini membungkukkan badannya juga, tapi... Sakura dan Kiba bahkan meragukannya, pergerakannya sangat kecil. Mata mereka seperti menangkap gerakan sekilas bagai angin lalu.

"Uchiha?" Nada suara Kiba memelan,"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar, dimana ya... Ah sudahlah, ehm... Bolehkah aku..." Kata-kata Kiba terputus. Sakura dan Sasuke menatap penuh tanya,

"Aku meminta sedikit makanan lagi? Untuk temanku,"

.

.

.

.

Suasana yang tadinya ramai akibat kehadiran tamu tak di undang, kini nyaris sepi. Bunyi televisi merambat di udara, menimbulkan bunyi bising itu memantul di dinding. Percakapan pemain drama dalam acara yang sedang berlangsung itu saling beradu, menciptakan interaksi tokoh-tokoh artis maupun aktor, saling mengasah dan mengadu kemampuan berakting mereka. Salah satu penonton acara itu adalah Sakura, ia duduk manis sambil memegang _remote_ _TV_. _Emerald_nya terpaku pada layar _LCD_ tipis dimana ada gambar-gambar manusia bergerak-gerak di dalamnya. Masih di sofa yang sama, Sasuke diam menemani majikannya dengan ikut menghayati drama percintaan yang sedang di tonton, seumur-umur dia tidak pernah menonton acara terkutuk itu, baru kali ini karena tidak ada pilihan lain. Pertama, _remote_ berada di tangan sakura dan terakhir, Sakura adalah majikannya. Sesekali ia memutar kedua bola matanya saat sang aktor terlalu melebih-lebihkan dalam berakting. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melirik ke arah Sakura, atau mungkin mengamatinya diam-diam. Gadis itu tidak bergeming, tatapannya lurus terpaku pada apa yang di lihatnya.

**"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau akhiri hubungan kita Lee?!" Seorang wanita berambut coklat sedang meminta kejelasan dari sosok laki-laki berambut _bob_, air mata tumpah ruah membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Mereka berdiri di atas pasir pantai, dimana angin laut meniup-niup kedua orang itu, dan ombak mendebur-deburkan dirinya ke tepian.**

_"Kenapa? Kenapa kau setuju dengan keputusan ayah?!"_

**Lee memegang pipi kekasihnya, menghapus aliran yang mengalir di sana,"Dengar Ayame, kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku harus menikah dengan Ten-ten! Kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini!"**

_"Kau harus menerima kenyataan Sakura. Ini adalah keputusan yang benar, kita tidak bisa bersama. Aku akan menerima perjodohan dengannya. Dia gadis yang dewasa dan... Mungkin saja tepat untukku,"_

**"Tidak Lee... Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku sangat mencintaimu. Ah! Kita kawin lari saja Lee. Aku ingin terus bersamamu!" Ayame memeluk prianya dengan erat. Seakan jika ia melepaskannya, pria itu akan menghilang di sapu angin.**

_"Aku akan berubah! Aku tidak akan kekanak-kanakkan lagi. Ku mohon... Aku mencintaimu... Aku sangat mencintaimu! Lebih dari siapapun!"_

**"Aku juga mencintaimu Ayame. Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Baiklah, kita tinggalkan kota ini dan memulai hidup baru," matahari senja menjadi latar bagi kedua insan yang tengah di mabuk cinta itu. Lee mengusap pipi Ayame, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir Ayame.**

_"Sakura... Mengertilah... Terima semua ini... Kita, tidak di takdirkan bersama. Aku tetap pada keputusanku. Selamat tinggal,"_

_._

Bibir pemuda berambut bob dan gadisnya itu bersatu. Menikmati buaian asmara di tengahnya, matahari terbenam seperti menjadi saksi bisu cinta kedua insan yang berakhir bahagia. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura, ia tersenyum miris, kenyataan memang tak seindah asa dalam kisahnya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia muak, memori-memori itu terulang kembali. Bak drama yang baru ia tonton tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke arah Sakura begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah gadis itu. Sakura masih memejamkan dua pasang mata indahnya di balik kelopak, ia menarik napas dalam, berusaha meredam dentuman-dentuman dalam dadanya,"Aku tidak baik-baik saja... Perasaanku sakit,"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan seseorang yang akan menikah itu?"

Sakura bimbang, apakah ia harus memberitahu Sasuke tentang semuanya? Ia tidak mau ada orang lain yang ikut campur dalam kehidupannya, biarlah ia sendiri yang menjalaninya. Namun sekarang rasanya tak tertahankan, ia ingin menumpahkan segalanya. Sayang Itachi tidak di sini.

"Ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note:**

**Bagian drama yang di tonton itu author bold yah. Dan memori Saku itu yang di italic. Saya cuma bisa update sampe chap ini. Ide mengalir sih, tapi kosakata mampet nih! Hikssuhikssu. Maafkan author amatiran ini ya. Sementara mungkin saya blm update chap selanjutnya. Saya sedang dlm masa UTS! Besok sudah mulai, dan hebatnya saya sama sekali blm belajar. *don't try this at home***

**Queen Devil, **udah di update lagi nih. :D

**Yukarindha Yoshikuni**, terjawab di sini kan? :)

**TanuKuma**, makasih Kuma-san,:) apa yg kurang jelas ya? Dialognya ya? Hmm. Saya belum bisa memastikan. Tapi jelasnya ga lebih dari 15 rasanya. Haha. :D

**Rose Whitersky**, semoga chap cukup panjang jg bagi anda :D ini udah update kilat! :)

**d3rin**, udah di lanjutkan! Happy reading minna-minna sekalian :D

Review :3


	5. Chapter 5

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, tak terasa Sasuke sudah seminggu berada di Suna. Ia telah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pengawal dengan baik. Ia juga sudah bisa meyakinkan Sakura untuk menerimanya, dan jerih payah yang sudah ia lakukan membuahkan hasil. Perlahan-lahan Sakura tidak lagi mempermasalahkan kehadirannya. Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Sasuke memutuskan menemani Sakura bekerja, ini pertama kalinya ia akan mengawasi Sakura di luar apartemen dan pertama kali ia akan melihat tempat kerjanya, tentu saja setelah perdebatan seperti biasa (karena Sakura merasa risih untuk di kawal terus-menerus, sedang Sasuke sudah terhanyut ke dalam perannya. Seringkali mereka berbeda pendapat lalu berujung pada adu debat)

_**"Aku hanya pergi bekerja Sasuke, Berhenti mengikutiku," meskipun Sakura mengatakannya dengan tenang, tapi ada penolakan keras tersirat di dalamnya.**_

_**"Saya hanya ingin menjaga anda Sakura-san. Saya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan anda," Sasuke membalas tidak kalah tenang.**_

_**"Dengar, aku bukan gadis dari keluarga pemimpin negeri ini, ataupun putri seorang milyarder, jadi tidak mungkin ada yang mau menculikku, lagipula siapa yang akan menculik di rumah sakit? Kau terlalu banyak nonton film action,"**_

_**"Anda seorang wanita. Akan berbahaya jika anda pulang sendiri malam-malam. Banyak pria-pria tidak benar di luar sana, begitu anda menginjakkan kaki di luar rumah sakit. Dan lagi, penjahat tidak hanya melihat status anda, selama ada kesempatan mereka akan mencari korban, tugas saya menjaga di manapun anda berada Sakura-san,"**_

Bungkam, Sakura mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Sudahlah, mungkin tidak ada salahnya membiarkan pemuda Uchiha itu ikut, pikir Sakura. Ia tidak bisa membantah, Uchiha sangat lihai memilih kalimat, dan satu pelajaran yang Sakura dapat, semakin di bantah Uchiha akan semakin melawan -kadang pernyataan ini tidak berlaku untuk Itachi. Dia bukan orang bodoh, awalnya ia sempat merasa _familiar_ mendengar Uchiha dari nama kedua pengawalnya, dan dia langsung tahu. Ayahnya -bukan seorang yang teramat pebisnis sukses kaya raya, hanya seorang pebisnis biasa- suka mengupdate berita-berita tentang usaha bisnis, mulai dari membaca koran, internet, menonton berita dan semuanya di penuhi dengan nama Uchiha, penguasa bisnis pasar terkemuka. Entah Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Madara, Uchiha ini, Uchiha itu dan masih ada Uchiha-Uchiha lainnya termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang satu ini, dia masuk dalam biografi kehidupan Uchiha, contohnya: Uchiha Fugaku memiliki dua putra, yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi. Hal lainnya, mengapa Sakura mengatakan Uchiha tak terbantahkan, lihai memilih kata, dan seterusnya, pernah sekali ia menonton sebuah _variety show_ yang mengundang pebisnis terkemuka se-Hi itu, lalu entah apa pembicaraannya yang jelas kata-kata berkharisma mengalir dari mulut Fugaku-_sama_ dengan lancarnya, membuat penonton maupun pembawa acaranya diam seribu bahasa saking terpukaunya kemudian memberi tepuk tangan meriah. Namun, meskipun keluarga Uchiha sangat terkenal, kehidupan privasi mereka terjaga dengan baik; bagi anggota keluarga yang tidak tersentuh kehidupan bisnis, seperti istri dan anak-anak Uchiha. Pernah sekali Sakura melihat foto seluruh keluarga besar Uchiha di internet tapi keesokan harinya gambar itu lenyap. Jadi, ketika Itachi menjadi pengawalnya, Sakura tidak begitu tahu-menahu, Itachi juga tidak menyebutkan marganya -Sakura pun tidak mau repot-repot menghafal satu-per-satu wajah-wajah para Uchiha-, ia baru tahu Itachi adalah seorang Uchiha setelah satu setengah tahun bersamanya, kau akan tahu ketika mereka menyebutkan nama lengkap, atau dengan bangga memberitahumu marganya. Ok, kembali ke Sasuke dan Sakura.

Mobil-mobil berjejer memadati _basement_ kala itu. Semuanya terparkir dengan rapi, meskipun ada beberapa yang sembrono, tapi setidaknya mereka masih tahu diri dengan tidak memarkirkan mobilnya secara _horizontal_. Sakura mengaduk-ngaduk tas _cream_-nya, berusaha mencari kunci mobil dalam sana, begitu menemukan yang ia cari, Sakura melemparkannya pada Sasuke, pemuda itu menangkap dengan cekatan. Lampu kuning mobil berwarna biru gelap berkedip-kedip saat tombol _unlock_ di tekan. Mereka bergerak menempati kursi masing-masing, Sasuke bagian pengemudi sementara Sakura di sampingnya, setelah memasang _safety belt_, Sasuke menginjak gas.

.

.

.

Tempat Sakura bekerja ternyata sebuah rumah sakit terkenal di Suna. Terbesit rasa penyesalan dalam hati Sasuke, harusnya ia menawarkan antar-jemput saja daripada ribuan pandangan kaum hawa memandanginya lekat dan seperti... Entahlah, memuja? Terpesona? Curiga? Sebab kaum adam yang berkunjung ke rumah sakit itu bisa di hitung jari. Sasuke tidak menemukan seseorang yang sejenis kelamin dengannya dalam pakaian pasien, kecuali bapak _security_ berseragam.

"Selamat pagi Haruno-_san_," sapa salah seorang _recepsionist_ berambut pirang, sempat ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah mengekor di belakang Sakura.

"Ah, selamat pagi Shion-_chan_," Sakura membalas sapaannya dengan senyuman kecil. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah meja _recepsionist_.

"Dia siapa Haruno-_san_?" Shion setengah berbisik, sebisa mungkin agar Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Ah, kau ingat Itachi? Dia adiknya. Ng... Dia..." Kini Sakura berusaha mencari alasan. Ia tidak mau tersebar gosip tentangnya di tempat kerja, ia tak suka cerita tentang dirinya di lebih-lebihkan atau di sebut-sebut gadis manja yang kemana-mana di kawal. Yah, Kiba mungkin pengecualian.

"Itachi?"

"Iya, Itachi, eng... Temanku itu, yang pernah ku kenalkan padamu. Ini adiknya, dia... Ah, dia ingin melihat tempat kerjaku," Sakura mengarang cerita dengan lancarnya, Shion cuman mengangguk-angguk. Gadis bermata _lavender_ itu membuka laci, mengambil berkas-berkas lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura,"Ini pasien-pasien yang telah membuat janji dengan anda Haruno-_san,_"

"Ah ya, terima kasih Shion-_chan_," Sakura membuka-buka _profile_ pasiennya, mengamatinya sesaat. Ia akan berbalik ke ruangannya setelah melempar senyum kecil pada sang _recepsionist_. _Emerald_nya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang terpaku memandangi huruf-huruf besar yang terpasang di tembok tepat di atas meja _recepsionist_.

"Kau mau menunggu di ruanganku?" Suara Sakura membuyarkan pengamatan Sasuke.

"_Hai'_"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ada keluhan lainnya?" Tanya Sakura, tangannya menari-nari lincah di atas secarik kertas putih.

"Tidak ada lagi Haruno-_san_," pasien Sakura memandangi dirinya, kemudian beralih pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk sedikit tidak rapi di atas sofa berwarna merah muda,"Haruno-_san_, apakah dia juga akan berkonsultasi dengan anda?" Sakura mengangkat kepala, matanya mengikuti arah telunjuk pasiennya, sambil tersenyum kecil ia bertatap muka dengan pasiennya,"Bukan, dia teman saya,"

Seperti biasa Sakura memberikan kertas untuk kemudian di ambil di apotek khusus, pasiennya membungkukkan badan, tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ketika pintu merapat sempurna, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu tengah mengedarkan pandangan bosan ke sekiling ruangan. Kesan pertama Sasuke menginjakkan kakinya dalam ruangan itu adalah _minimalis_. Cat temboknya berwarna biru _turquoise_, perabotannya tertata rapi dan unik, bentuk-bentuknya terbilang aneh tapi cantik. Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Sasuke menunggu, ia menguap lebar, berusaha mengusir rasa bosan. Sakura sudah di temui beberapa pasien, ada di antaranya begitu duduk berhadapan Sakura, pasien itu terus menatap Sasuke seolah-olah dia mangsa empuk bagi serigala. Ada lagi yang mengira ialah dokternya, padahal seluruh dokter di rumah sakit ini mayoritas perempuan, entah sengaja mencari perhatian atau memang tidak tahu.

Sakura meletakkan _bolpoint_nya hati-hati, di regangkannya tubuh yang terasa kaku. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, pertanda mereka harus mengisi perut yang kelaparan.

"Sakura-_san_, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Anda ingin saya bawakan makan siang apa?"

_Emerald_ Sakura sedikit menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu kembali terpekur pada kerjaannya,"Tidak usah Sasuke. Kau makan saja duluan,"

"Hn," satu kata ambigu terucap dari mulutnya. Sasuke lantas pamit dan meninggalkan ruang kerja Sakura.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin cukup sesak, mengingat ini adalah jam makan siang di mana orang-orang akan berkerumun mencari makan demi perut mereka. Sasuke mengantri di salah satu _stand_ makanan yang menjual berbagai macam _bento_. Pengantri di depan Sasuke keluar dari barisan sambil menenteng tiga kantung plastik _bento_-nya,

"Dua tempura _bento_,"

Sang kasir mengambil uang dari tangan Sasuke dan langsung menyerahkan pesanan pemuda itu. Hiruk-pikuk kumpulan manusia berkumandang di udara, mereka meluangkan waktu makan siang untuk asik bercengkrama. Sasuke berjalan kembali ke ruangan Sakura, baru saja ia akan membuka pintu seseorang menyapanya,

"Sasuke?"

.

.

.

.

Semakin cepat hari berganti hari, semakin cepat pula hari itu mendekat, hari pernikahan seseorang di masa lalu Sakura. Apakah kita harus mengatakannya masa lalu? Sakura bahkan masih belum bisa melupakannya. Suasana kediaman keluarga Haruno makin sibuk, mempersiapkan segalanya untuk hari penting itu.

"Mebuki, kau tidak menghubungi Sakura? Suruh dia pulang," Kizashi memberi perintah, ayah Haruno Sakura itu sibuk mengurus bisnisnya di saat anggota keluarga lain mondar-mandir mengatur dekorasi acara.

"Kau tahu Sakura kan? Dia mewarisi sifat keras kepalamu itu, dia tidak akan mau pulang. Dan, demi Tuhan Kizashi... Berhentilah mengurusi hal lain!" Mebuki berhenti menyibukkan dirinya, rangkaian bunga nan indah bersemayam dalam genggamannya. Ingin sekali ia berkacak pinggang, bahkan kalau bisa menyeret suaminya berdiri dari meja kerjanya itu.

"Hhh... Iya iya, Gaara!" Kizashi tidak menggubris omelan istrinya, merasa di abaikan, Mebuki kembali melanjutkan aktivitas. Seseorang yang merasa namanya di panggil muncul dari balik pintu,"Ya _otou-san_?"

"Jemput Sakura dan bawa dia kembali ke rumah,"

.

.

Sasuke masuk ke ruangan Sakura, tapi kali ini tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang seperti Shion hanya saja pirangnya ini lebih mencolok. Sempat Sakura memasang wajah heran, apakah Sasuke menyilahkan pasien masuk, atau mengajak temannya bertamu, sebab dari tindak-tanduknya Sasuke dan gadis itu adalah teman, jika di lihat dari keakrabannya. Poninya panjang menjuntai, menutupi separuh wajahnya, ia duduk di tempat pasien-pasien Sakura biasa datang berkonsultasi, Sasuke bukannya duduk di sofa tempat tadi ia menunggu, pemuda itu malah berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Haruno-_san_, perkenalkan ini teman lama saya," ia memulai pembicaraan. Hampir tepat dugaan Sakura, gadis ini kenalan pengawalnya.

"Yamanaka Ino," gadis bernama Ino itu membungkukkan badan,

"Haruno Sakura, apa kau datang untuk berkonsultasi?" Tanpa basa-basi Sakura langsung bertanya, tidak lupa senyum ramah di wajahnya.

"Ah, iya! Aku tidak menyangka kenalan Sasuke adalah seorang dokter cantik seperti anda," Ino tertawa kecil.

"_Arigatou_ Yamanaka-_san_, saya sangat tersanjung," Sakura membalas dengan senyuman kecil, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke,"Kau dan Sasuke bisa melanjutkan reuni setelah kita selesaikan konsultasi ini," tidak lama berselang, kedua gadis berbeda profesi itu terlarut dalam pembicaraan serius. Sasuke meletakkan _bento_ Sakura, ya, itu tadi _bento_ untuknya. Setidaknya ia masih sadar tanggung jawabnya sebagai pengawal sekaligus pengurus Sakura. Ia kembali duduk di sofa untuk menikmati makan siangnya.

Usai konsultasi, Sasuke dan Ino benar-benar melakukan reuni. Mereka asyik bernostalgia, sampai-sampai Ino bercerita dengan sangat bersemangat. Sakura hanya sebentar berkumpul dengan mereka, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan keduanya berbincang-bincang karena rasanya ia tidak terlalu masuk dalam pembicaraan mereka. Sampai keduanya puas bercerita, Ino kemudian pamit. Sasuke dan Sakura pun kembali ke apartemen, meninggalkan gedung itu.

.

**Suna Beauty Medical Centre**.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tengah meratapi bintang-bintang di langit yang kelam. Berusaha meresapi pemandangan agung ciptaan Tuhan. Pikirannya terbang, melayang-layang. Ia tidak sedang dalam beban, cuman sesuatu mengawang dalam pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan nak? Kau bisa masuk angin di luar sini," seorang wanita merapatkan mantelnya, tadi sempat ia melihat anaknya ini termenung sendiri di luar, padahal cuacanya dingin. Ia pikir anak lelakinya itu sedang memiliki masalah, padahal hari bahagianya sebentar lagi,"Sakura kah?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, wajah ibunya langsung berubah drastis saat menyebutkan nama indah itu,"Tenanglah bu, aku dan Sakura... Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa,"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note:**

**Okay, saya memang sedang UTS, tapi rasa malas terlalu menguasai kepala ini, di tambah hari konser BIGBANG tinggal menghitung hari, saya benar-benar tidak bisa memasukkan bahan-bahan pelajaran. Miapah! Aku galau! Ciyus!**

**Semoga chap ini bisa memberikan anda kepuasan. Fic ini juga yang bkin batin gak tenang, pengen cepet2 update makanya ga konsen bljr. Di sini adalah pertama kaliny Sasuke melihat Sakura bekerja. Karena sebelum2nya Sakura sempat cuti beberapa hari. Itachi sering mengantar pergi Sakura kerja, bukan mengawal spt Sasu, dan dia pernah di kenalin sama Shion. Sakura tidak dingin loh yah, dia karakternya lembut dan dewasa dalam cerita ini.**

**Rose Whitersky**, hihihi, soalnya gatau mau pake karakter yang mana, jadilah Lee dan Ayame, hahah. Sipp! Ini udah update lagii.

**Hoshi Yukinua**, terimakasih minna :3 silahkan menikmati cerita ini!

**Akasuna no ei-chan**, iyah, hiksi-hiks rasanya dia selalu tersakiti. Huhuu. Yap! Salam kenal juga minna! :3

Review.


End file.
